Mass Effect: Underdog
by FusionPanda
Summary: Amidst the calm of the galaxy, a small threat boils in the corners of the milky way, heading in the shadows; preparing. The main protagonist must - with the help of her friends and a mysterious Asari - must stop the new threat from rising and eradication all known life. Please leave reviews, it helps me a lot!
1. Chapter 1

** T:**

** G**

My glass was finally empty of alcohol, and I wasn't happy about that. I drunkenly stumbled over to the bar and gazed up at the tender through an intoxicated daze of blurriness.

'Another drink' I uttered through the banging music.

'Aren't you forgetting a certain word?' asked the Turian in reply.

'Wha … oh. Please' I said, letting out a small smile.

'There you go. Wasn't that hard, was it?' Hastily, he turned around, grabbed a bottle of green concoction and put it next to a glass ready on the tabletop. He poured it into the empty glass and put the bottle back. 'Thanks.' I grasped the alcohol quickly and wandered over to my lonely table. Carefully, I sat down and began to drink. It started as a sip, then turned into a drink, and then turned into a gulp. 'Wow. I t-think I'm gonna need a new g-glass.' I upped onto my feet and brought the glass back over to the bar.

Before I sat up on the red furnished stool, he spoke. 'Look, sweetheart. I think you've had enough to drink.'

'What?! I'mnotdrunkyousillybilly! Hey hey hey. How about … how about you have a quick sip and taste the loveliness? Feel the music!'

'I would … but I can't I'm not aloud to drink on the job.' A few moments of silence lingered before the bartender finally spoke again. 'Look lady. I'm not going to ask again. Now, leave before I get the bodyguards on you.'

'Alright, alright … buddy. I'm goin''. Standing back up, I walked along the cold metal floors of Afterlife. Drunkenly, I stumbled out of the front door and down into the open-aired areas. I coughed and rubbed my ears before strolling over to the apartments.

Ever since Oleg Petrovsky was taken down by Aria and Commander Shepard, Omega had been upgraded – a new coat, if you will. Afterlife had been cleaned up a bit, the looters had been killed off or all left, and the apartments had been all re-furnished to look modern and clean. The outsides now look beautiful, and the scam artists were replaced by nice clean merchants.

Turning a corner, I saw the block of flats I lived in. The door slid open to reveal an open corridor consisting of only a few people. 'Hey Laura' said my neighbor, waving to me.

'Hey Ben' I responded quietly. The stairs felt as if they were moving beneath my feet as I sloppily moved up the stairs. When I finally reached my flat, I used my omni-tool to unlock my door. It slid open, I walked through and locked it behind me. My head ached, and I probably couldn't manage to walk to my bed, so I dropped down onto my soft black-leathered sofa and quickly dozed off.

I woke up the next day, throat burning; I'd been snoring again. 'Ugh, my fucking throat …'


	2. Getting the ship

I woke, throat aching – I'd obviously been snoring. 'Great' I muttered to myself, 'sore head and sore throat.' Slowly and carefully, I sat up, grabbing the remote and switching the television on. On came some news; I grumbled and practically stumbled over to the kitchen. Throwing together some bread, I put it in the toaster and waited. After a while, I popped out and I gripped it, quickly throwing it onto a plate. As I took a bite, I overheard the Turian speaking on the news:

'And in recent news, a medium-sized ship named the ISS Oregon is free to whoever finds and eliminates the newest threat to Omega simply known as 'Flow', as well as 100,000 credit reward; dead or alive. To register, visit the merc recruiting area in Afterlife.' I looked up at it until it ending, and then I threw the toast back down and ran out the door, locking it behind me.

Sprinting from the apartments to Afterlife, I dodged everybody once in and ran into the place to sign up. The Batarian recruiter must have noticed me, as he spoke to me. 'Well, you look exited. Here to take out Flow?'

'Hell yeah!' I replied, wiping my crimson hair away from my eyes. 'Where the fuck do I sign up?'

'Right here, madame.' He handed me a clipboard and I signed it as quickly as I could. I practically threw it back at him; he looked startled. 'Oh … OK, head to the transport station and out driver'll drive you there. From there on out, you're on your own. Oh, you also need some sort of evidence that you killed him. As well, you'll also need this.' He handed me a small pistol.

'Hmmm. OK, OK. Thanks.' I walked out and over to the travel station.

'You here for Flow?' as the driver.

'Yeah' I responded enthusiastically.

'Just hop in here and I'll take ya' there.'

After a quick but steady ride, we got to the location – rusted and metalic – and I stepped out of the cab. 'Wait' the cab driver said, stretching his arm out and motioning for me to stop, 'if you want my advice, try and move past everyone if you want a chance of killing him.'

'OK. Thanks' I replied as the door closed and he zoomed off. Breathing heavily, I motivated myself. 'OK, Laura. It's simple; just get to Flow and kill him before anybody else does.' readying myself, I ran up the stairs and along until the open area. Looking up, I noticed Flow aiming down with his single-shot rifle and mowing down his foes. I thought that if he was busy with them, then it would be easier for me. Smirking devilishly, I jogged up to the wall, switched the built-in camera feature in my omni-tool on and clambered up the columns. It was surprisingly easy for me to climb them, because there were lots of nooks and crannies from missed bullet fire. After a while, I was at the top, so I swung myself around and landed on the assassin Flow, jumping onto his chest – knocking him down. I hastily readied my biotic warp power and shot his gun away before aiming my pistol between his eyes and shot – killing him almost instantly.

'Fuck me. That was easy' I uttered to myself, smiling at my own remark. I quickly ran down the stairs and to the cab area, where I hailed and got into the nearest one.

Once at Omega, I enthusiastically jogged like a little kid over to Afterlife and into the recruiting area. 'Guess who killed Flow, muthafucka!' I yelled when I entered.

'Good job' replied the recruiter. Walking over to him, he spoke again. 'Honestly, I didn't expect it from a freelancer human. Now, as we promised, 100,00 credits and the ship the ISS Oregon. The ship's out by the docks. Have fun, human.'

'Thanks!' I said. I left the room and entered the docks. The man controlling the ships looked at me and spoke to me. 'I guess you're here for the Oregon?'

'Yep.'

'You have any experience with flying?'

'Yeah, I used to pilot small frigate ships for the military.'

'Fair enough' he said, 'go ahead, the ships' yours.' Smirking, I walked out of the airlock and into my new ship, the ISS Oregon.

Hours later, I lay on my bed, relaxing and looking up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, a loud noise burst through my daze. Surprised, I answered a call next to my bed, turning over to face the screen. 'Hi, Laura!'

'Chris!' I yelled, it was my friend. Suddenly, all my other friends popped into the shot. 'Sam, Aela, Ella! You're all there!'

Sam, a human, had long black hair and blue eyes. Aela, a Quarrian, had black robes with a yellow mask. And finally, Ella, an Asari, had light blue eyes and vibrant blue skin and a pale white marking across her right eye.

'Hey; wait, where are you?' asked Ella.

'Oh. I'm on my new ship, the Oregon.'

'What?! You gotta a ship?!' Chris exclaimed.

'Yeah! Wanna see it?' I asked.

'Fuck yeah!' yelled Sam.

'OK, meet me on the Citadel tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

After I had arranged to meet my group of friends outside the Purgatory bar on the Citadel, I had docked my ship and leisurely stroll to them. I finally got to them. 'Hey!' exclaimed I, arms open and look of joy spread across my face. 'Laura!' yelled Ella. 'Goddess, you're here!'

'Of course I am' I said, gripping her in my arms. Looking over to Aela, Sam and Chris, I walked over to Aela first, hugging her, and then stumbling over to grip Chris in my arms before walking over to Sam and standing in front of her. 'Sam!' I hugged her hastily before letting her go. 'Right' said Sam – I think she was speaking for all of my friends – she continued her sentence. 'How about that ride on your ship?'

'Well, I was thinking. You lot go to the docks and wait for me whilst I get a round of drinks from the bartender here; I know him.'

'OK. Agreed' Ella spoke. Grinning, I rushed on ahead into the bar. The loud pauses of music bounced and seared through my body. I ignored that and wandered up to the bar. 'Hey Aradim' I started, looking at the Turian bartender and smiling.

'Oh, hi Laura.' I waited a while before finally speaking.

'So, Aradim. You know you love me?' He sighed and smirked at me.

'What d'ya want?'

'Well, would it be possible to get a lot of drinks to go?'

'Depends. How many?'

'Anywhere from 30 to 60.' His eyes widened and he breathed heavily.

'I mean, yeah. You could have those, but it would be a bitch to carry.'

'Yeah, I thought about that. But … I could use a strong man.' I looked at him, tilting my head slightly and quickly blinking as to send signs of cuteness towards him. Once again, he sighed and agreed. 'OK. I'll do it, let me just get 'em quickly.'

'Thanks' I muttered in reply. Waiting a while, Aradim finally came back out with about 3 boxes full of a variety of different alcohol. 'Nice.'

Once we had gotten to the docks, Aela gazed of to me and – in turn – the alcohol. 'Keelah se'lai.'

'What? …' began Sam, turning around to look at Aradim and I. 'HOLY SHIT!' she yelled. Before my Turian friend could put down the alcohol, I spoke to him. 'Look, I know this is a lot to ask – I'll pay you – but can you bring it onto the ship?'

'Yeah, of course.'

A few minutes had passed since Aradim had brought the drinks into the living room on the ship. I'd paid him about 50 credits, and we had all relaxed on the sofa, softly drinking to start. 'So, how's life?' asked Chris.

'Good, it's good. I'd been living on Omega my entire life, and – to be honest – just wanted a change. Anyway, completely off topic, it's a real shame that you can't drink human drinks' I said, looking over to Aela, sighing ever so slightly.

'Yes, I know.'

'Hey Aela, we need to work on getting you out of the suit and into normal life.'

'Yeah maybe.'

A few moments had passes before I moved onto another conversation. 'Wait a minute. I know this is out of the blue, but why don't you guys come live with me?' They all had paused.

'Come on, please, it'll be just like old times. Like on Omega.'

'Look, we'll think about it' spoke Ella. Sighing sadly, I stood up and said 'I'll be up in the bedroom if anybody needs me.'

A while after I asked my friends to join me on the ship, I was searching through a cluster of vids, looking for a specific vid about the places of the ship. All of a sudden, my friend, Sam, walked through the door and entered my cabin. 'Oh, hi' I said, momentarily peeking up at her before gazing back down and skimming through the vids.

Sam seductively strutted towards me at a slow pace. 'I've been thinking; about what you said. I'm all up for staying on the Oregon with you.'

'That's brilliant! Thank you!' I exclaimed, looking up from the vids and stepping away from them, gazing at her smooth form.

'I know' she muttered, slowly; sexily. Continuing to strut towards me, Sam began to slowly slip her top garment off by loosening her shoulders, but I stopped her quickly. 'Let me do that for you' I whispered, smirk across my face.

Using my distraction, my lover took advantage and planted a cool, silkily soft kiss on my lips. A pleasurable shudder of agony rushed down my spine. 'Holy shit' I whispered before locking our mouths together in a mad rush of want and need.

I got tired of waiting, so I frantically attempted to grip Sam's shoulders and pull her top down. 'I want you' Sam groaned, releasing a small moan of pleasure. Her words rushed me even more. Her top slipped over her shoulder and onto the floor behind her. I felt her shudder transfer over and through my arms; it was amazing.

Then I started on her trousers, easily traversing the hills of her crotch to her hips. Gazing up at her with a huge smile, I began to coast her trousers down her ever-so-slightly sun kissed skin. 'Now' she groaned, breathing heavily, 'let's finish me, and then I'll undress you.'

A predatory instinct over through my pleasure and forced me to frantically spin my lover around and firmly through her onto the soft duvet. I then continued to fall on her, our naked bodies meeting halfway. Pleasure overwhelmed me as I felt a sudden urge, persuading me to shuffle down along her body. I positioned myself and dove down onto her large breasts, licking and lapping the tips of her chest. All I could hear were the moans of my lover, enjoyed the shudders of pleasure course through her body.

When I was done, I shifted myself higher up her naked form and began to thrust. Two physical feelings overtook me; our interwoven silken forms and our breasts constantly grinding against the others.

After a while, I was beginning to get tired; but I forced myself to go on, pleasure running through my crotch, making it almost numb. I saw something in Sam's eyes, so I arched my back ever-so-slightly and got higher up – I assumed our chests grinding together was beginning to become uncomfortable. Not too long afterwards, she gripped her own breasts and began to shake them – squeeze them – for added comfort. At this moment, all to be heard were seductive moans, mainly from Sam. We both began to grow tired, and the task became even harder as we were both dripping wet, but we dragged it out. 'Oh, yes. Fuck! Fucking … right there!' Sam bellowed. At last, pleasure over came the both of us, and I climaxed, shuddering madly before tumbling down next to her. Moments later, Sam reached the peak and satisfyingly let out one last moan.

'Oh, fuck' whispered Sam.

'Right' I uttered whilst slowly turning to her, 'you have a shower, then I will, and then we can put our clothes back on and go down.'

'OK' she agreed, standing up, wandering over to the en-suite in my cabin and quickly turning the shower on and walking into the warm stream of water. 'Wait!' I exclaimed last minute. Sitting up and then eventually standing, I jogged over to her and whispered in her ear. 'Better not waste water.' I smirked devilishly, and then she did the same.

About 5 minutes later, I had told my lover to go down and enjoy herself while I prepared myself. When I was done, I thought back to before and smiled. Physically, I shook my head as to get out of my mind. Mentally, it didn't do much. Anyway, I strolled into the elevator and went down to the living room in the ship.

As I left the elevator, I noticed all of my friends lined up. 'So, you've decided yet?' asked I, wandered over to a glass table and taking a half empty bottle of Asari liquor and gulping some. 'Yes, we have, haven't we everyone?' spoke Ella. They all agreed. 'OK' started Chris, 'we've all spoken.'

'And?' I asked, sipping more of the ale.

'We've chosen to accept your offer' spoke my Quarian friend. As the words escaped her mouth, my eyes widening and I screamed in happiness, running up to them and hugging them. 'Right, um ...'I stuttered and struggled to speak because joy overwhelmed me. 'You can go home, pack your things, and then I'll meet you tomorrow on the Citadel, where we met last time?'

'Yeah, that sounds good!' stated Sam. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, and I had to have a group hug before leaving them.

The next day, I woke, still half asleep. Raising a hand, I removed the sleep from my eyes and hopped out of bed. I frantically rushed over to the shower and turned it on. After that, I quickly grabbed a bottle of perfume from my desk in my cabin and sprayed some on me. I was practically ready.

When I felt as if I was done, I ran to the bridge and docked at the Citadel. Leaving the ship, I traveled up to the Purgatory bar. When I left the space in the elevator, I noticed my friends. 'Guys!' I yelled, waving madly at them. 'Ehy!' exclaimed Aela, turning around to see me. I jogged up to them and spoke. 'All of you ready?' I asked, slightly out of breath.

'Yep, all set' said Chris.

'Can't wait!' said Sam.

'Come on then. Follow me' I responded, smiling as we turned back and walked into the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

'OK, here we are. The ISS Oregon!' I yelled, stretching my body span as to cause an echo through the corridors. Turning around to my group of friends, words escaped my lips once again. 'Right. Everyone pick your rooms, and … wait. Just in case you get lost, I'm going to program a map into your omni-tools.' After I'd finished speaking, everyone gawked down at the omni-tools, and luckily I already had a map on mine – I just had to copy it and transfer it to everyone else's. 'Won't take too long.'

After it had finished, I finally told them to avoid fights and then I wandered off and let them choose. Strolling up into the elevator, I waited until it reached the final floor, and when it did I left the space and walked into the captains cabin. The room was cold but oddly cosy and open. Beginning to feel drowsy, I practically stumbled over and fell on my bed, spreading my body out as fluidly as a water spillage. I gave a deep sigh of tiredness before feeling my heavy eyelids shut, causing me to fall into a soft daydream.

Minutes later, a quiet sliding of the door opening followed by the tapping of boots against the harsh metal floor of my room cut the ties of sleepiness. I gazed up and noticed my lover – Sam – strutting towards me. 'Oh' I began, smile forming in the corner of my mouth, 'hey babe.'

'Babe' she repeated, finally getting to me and sitting her self down next to me on the bed. 'I like it.'

'I know. It's just to make a change, you know what I mean? From calling you Sam or Samantha all the time.'

'Yeah, I suppose' she uttered in response, smirking, gazing at me longingly.

'Anyway, what did you come in here for?' I asked, finally sitting up, as it was straining the muscles in my back.

In response, she loosened her back before speaking. 'Oh, yeah; almost forgot. I wanted to ask you if it was OK for you to come out to dinner with me tonight. What d'ya say?' I thought, and then eventually replied only moments later. 'Yeh, sure. Why not? When is it?'

'Hmm. 7:00 good for you?'

'Yep. OK.'

'All right then. Meet me outside your cabin at half six.'

'OK, then. That all?' I enquired.

'Yes. I'll go now, see ya!' she whispered, smiling as she stood up and left the room. Smiling, my heart raced in anticipation.

The time was about 6:00, and I had just began to get ready. I had ever-so-slightly loosened my belt before running a shower. Taking a leisurely pace, I reached my en-suite and twisted the end of the pipe to run the shower, and a stream of cold water rushed briefly off of my shoulder. I shrieked in reply, and then giggled at my extremely unmanly reaction for a split second.

Then I continued to loosen my skinny jeans enough so that the fell on the floor. After that I bent down, picked them up and launched them into the soft wooden laundry basket. Unzipping the front of my shirt, I slipped that off as well, put it in the same place as my jeans and continued until I was naked, at which point I stepped into the know warm shower stream and revealed in the warmth.

A few minutes after, I stepped out and frantically strutted up to by wardrobe, picking out just a red dress; no underwear as I felt a slightly rebellious streak tonight. Continuing, I slipped my soft tired feet in some comfortable white heels, and then – finally – I strutted over to my dressing table. I reached for my perfume bottle, gripping onto it and spraying myself with it quickly; I was done.

'You ready in there?' asked Sam from outside the door.

'Yeah' yelled I in response. Brushing myself down frantically and walking to the door, it slid open to reveal my lovers face. 'Right. Let's go.'

'Wait, you didn't say where we were going to go.'

'I was thinking of going to Purgatory Bar on the Citadel.'

'Yeah, OK' I uttered, smiling and being led into the elevator by my companion.

As we passed the living room, Ella passed a glance at us. 'Ooh, where are you going?' she asked.

'We are going to have dinner on the Citadel' replied Sam.

'Have fun!' yelled Aela, out of sight but easy to hear.

'We will!' I replied. Again, I followed my admirer into the bridge, and she beckoned for me to dock the ship at the Citadel.

Once we had joined with the Citadel, we walked up until we got to the bar. 'You ready?' asked Sam from behind me, hastily brushing her hair away from her hazel eyes.

'Yes. Of course.' Smirking, I walked ahead of her until we strolled into the place; booming music, coursing through my mind. 'Shall we sit there?' enquired I, pointing to a secluded spot looking into coursing streams of searingly blue water. 'Yeah. Sure.' She pursed me to the table I pointed out, and I sat down. A moment later, I had to shuffle down the comfy red leather seat. I then decided to scoot over to the other side of the table so that I was fully facing Sam. 'Here you go' said Sam, handing me a menu from the centre of the table. 'Thanks babe' I uttered, grabbing the menu and pulling it up to my face and opening it; my companion did the same.

'May I take your order?' came a piercingly deep voice from beside us. Looking up, I noticed a Elcor. 'Oh, yes please' started my lover from over the table. 'I'll have … a crushed basil and mushroom soup. How 'bout you, Laura?' Her words snapped me out of a daydream.

'Oh, uh. I'll have … Shirlor. That sounds nice. What is that?' I asked, quickly glancing back to the menu, and then back to the waiter. In reply, he focused his gaze fully on me. 'Shirlor – if recall correctly, it's a traditional Asari delicacy of bread from the hilly wheat farms. The bread is cooked on a slow heat for a day, and then accompanied by a steak-like substance made from the stomachs of Asari animals named Oolor. The steak is also cooked along with the bread, and the sat in glazed warm small amounts of element zero and sprinkled with honey.'

'Nice. Could I have that please?'

'Of course.' He slowly turned around and wandered away; presumably to process the order. I smiled slightly, and then looked back to Sam, leaned over the table and whispered to her. 'Elcor are so … sad.'

'What do you mean?' she asked, pushing me back to down to the seated position.

'They just seem so sad.'

'That's just how they speak. The walk so slowly because of their high-gravity planet, and they apparently always smile.'

Minutes later, an Asari waitress came over to us and placed our food in front of us. 'The Shirlor for you, madame' she said, placing a large plate of steak and toasted bread in front of me, it was soaked in element zero and honey, 'and for you' she finished, placing the soup in front of my girlfriend. Both Sam and I thanked her, and then as she began to walk away, she turned back to us and spoke to me specifically. 'Shirlor, ehy?'

'Yeah' I replied.

'Very nice, but you need a sweet tooth to eat the eezo.' She then strolled away, and I turned to my lover.

'So, what was it like living on Omega all your life?' asked my partner, digging into her soup.

'It was OK, but it was too small for me. I wanted to live somewhere bigger.' Sticking a fork into the meat, I placed my knife behind it and sawed off a piece, slipping it into my mouth. My taste buds were confused from all of the tastes. When they finally came together, it was delicious. The bottom was damp, and the rest was juicy. It was brilliant. 'Hmmm. Yeah, I suppose. Apparently it was cleaned up after Aria took it back.'

'Yes, it was. The crime rates had gone down, and all the criminals were made to clean the rest of the station.'

'Cool.'

'So. Where's your bedroom on the ship?'

'That's what I wanted to talk about' she muttered, stopping eating the soup. 'I was planning on bunking up with you.' As she said that, I put my fork down and replied. 'Yeah, sure. You can do that.'

After our conversation had finished and we had finished our food, we had decided to stay for desert, and then get drunk. Picking up my menu, I skimmed through the options, and once again the Elcor waiter from before came up to us. 'Are you staying for desert?' he asked. In response, Sam looked up from her menu – I was still reading mine – and spoke to him. 'Yes, we are. Come back to me, I'm still deciding.' Looking up, I said 'could I have some Alari please. I'm guessing it's an Asari delicacy.'

'Yes. It is a strawberry cheesecake drizzled with an Asari liquor known as Ellon. The wine soaks into the cake, so you will not be intoxicated.' He finished his statement, and then looked over to my companion and began again. 'What would you like madame?' he asked politely.

'Could I have the same as she is, please?'

'Yes.' He turned around and slowly hobbled away.

Afterwards, a Turian brought over our deserts and smiled at us before rushing away. Grabbing my fork, I stuck it into my food and took a chunk off, placing it in my mouth and rolling it on my tongue before finally digesting it; once again, it was delicious.

'Right, let's do this. I'll get in the strongest drinks they have, all right?'

'Yeah, thanks' I uttered as she stood up and walked away. I waited for her for about a minute or two, and then she came back with several blue drinks. 'These are Krogan Liquors, they're the strongest things here.'

'OK then, let's try 'em.' I grabbed one of the many and tipped it down my throat. I hardly got to taste it, and it burnt the back of my throat. Throwing the empty glass aside, I grabbed another and chugged that down as well. Before we knew it, both Sam and I had downed every glass there.

Now we were drunk and wanted to get home, so we heavily stumbled around before needing assistance. A large Turian man led us out and along to the docks, where another ship had to tow us away, as we were too intoxicated to pilot the ship.

We entered the ship with a burst of noise. As we walked by the living room, Ella stared at us and spoke. 'Had a nice time?'

'Fuck yeah!' I yelled in response, 'Oh, Ella by the way, your food is fucking delicious.'

'Thanks.' Still being partly held up by my lover, we stumbled into the elevator and up to my cabin, where we walked up to the bed and Sam fell down onto it. A while passed before she stood back up. 'How about … how about we try and have a little fun?'

'What d'ya mean? Sex? 'Cause if you do, drunken sex is the best sex' I said, smiling as I fell on her and we giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning, Sam sleeping next to me. Her breath was steady, undisturbed. With as little noise and sudden movements as possible, I slowly crawled out of bed and out onto the open floor. My bare feet scraped against the harsh cold metal floors, and – as I was only in my underwear – I gained goosebumps quickly from the cold air in the ship. After a while, I had decided that it was a bit too cold, so I cautiously wandered over to the temperature controller and turned it up to medium heat.

As the room steadily heated, I sighed joyfully and walked over to the laundry basket, hastily grabbing a dressing gown that wasn't that dirty before trotting over to the elevator and travelling down to the kitchen. When I reached my destination, I hopped out of the small elevator space and into the open canteen.

I saw Ella from behind, and as she heard the noise of the elevator door sliding open she quickly turned around to see me. 'Oh, hey Laura' she whispered, turning her head back to focus on preparing her breakfast. 'Hi' spoke I in response, walking over to the fridge and pulling out some orange juice.

'Had a nice night last night, huh?'

'Wha ...?' I asked, gulping down the juice and then putting it back.

'Last night, remember. Actually, you probably don't.'

'Haha, very funny' I uttered sarcastically.

'Yep. I distinctly remember you saying Asari had brilliant food.'

'Yeah' began I, reaching for some biscuits from the cupboard above my head, 'it is, honestly. You food is _so _fucking tasty!'

'Thanks, I suppose' she said, continuing to prepare her food. After a few moments, I saw out of the corner of my eye a packet of biscuits at the back of the cupboard and reached for them. Gripping my hand around the half empty packet, I pulled them into the light and – at the same time – into my vision. I turned the biscuits over in my palm and gazed at the expiration date; it was fine to eat. Happily, I dug into the food. 'What d'ya got there?' Ella asked, quickly throwing a glance at me and then back to her food.

'Biscuits. I forgot to ask you, what do you have in yours?'

'Oh, this?' she asked rhetorically, pointing to the bowl in front of her. 'I'm making human waffles.'

'You say it like there are several types of waffles.' I paused and thought of my statement. 'Wait, are there?'

'Yes. Asari waffles.'

'Asari waffles?!'

'Yep.'

'You have to make those!' exclaimed I, look of joy across my face and biscuit crumbs on my lips.

'Yeah, I might. It goes well with our Asari ice cream, Kor-lil.'

'Fair enough.' After a while, Ella had finished the waffles and began to toast them. She then turned around and laid her elbows on the counter tops. 'So' she began as I completed a similar task to Ella and sat up on the same counter. 'What are you thinking of doing today?'

'Not sure really. How about we … get some stuff to decorate our rooms?'

'What? You and Sam? You and I? Everyone?'

'Everyone. Come on; it'll be fun.'

'OK, but where will we go?'

'We could go to Illium.' She thought for a second before replying.

'Yeah, sure. OK. Once they're all up, we'll get some stuff.'

'Cool!' I exclaimed, hopping down off of the counter, putting the biscuits where I sat and speaking eventually. 'I'm just gonna hop in the shower.'

'OK then. Bye'

As I left the elevator, I slowly strolled into my cabin and wandered past my dozing lover. Hastily, I tip toed into the en-quite, frantically undressing myself, getting ready to shower. It only took a couple of minutes before I got out and covered myself in a towel.

As I did so, my Lover – Sam – walked up to me, still half asleep, by the looks of it. 'Oh, hey babe. Didn't think you were awake' I uttered, taking in the fact she probably had a hangover.

'Yeah, I only just woke up. How come you don't have a hangover?' she asked in response.

'I usually don't get them, it's weird.' She smiled and shuffled past me into the bathroom. Continuing walking, I up to my dresser and gripped a hairbrush, straightening my hair and then putting it back down. Then I let the towel fall off of my body and get into some clothes.

When I was done, I took a leisurely stroll, and as I passed the shower, I poked my head through the doorway and spoke over the loud rushing of water. 'I'll be downstairs when you come out!'

'Oh. OK' she spoke. Just about hearing her, I ambled downstairs to the living room. Aela, Ella and Chris were there. 'Hey Laura' said Chris.

'Hi' I replied, coming to sit down. Not too long after, I gazed over at Ella. 'Ella, you want to reveal the thing we were talking about earlier?'

'What? What thing … oh, yeah. That. We thought that it would be nice if we all went to Illium and bought a load of stuff to fill the ship with.'

'Like what?' retorted Aela.

'I don't know. Stuff. Stuff like … miscellaneous things.'

'Yeah yeah, I know what you mean' spoke Chris.

'Good. So, what do you all think?'

'Think about what?' asked Sam as she left the elevator.

'Oh, we were just talking about going shopping.'

'Yeah, sure' my lover replied, walking over and beginning to sit down.

'Right, let's go now?'

'Yep. Okay.'

A while later, we were all there, and had agreed to all meet each other in about an hour. Chris had gone off with Aela, Ella was by herself and I was with Sam. 'Right, Sam. What do you wanna buy?' I asked.

'What about you?'

'I'll shop at the same time as you. Come on, what d'ya want to buy?' She thought, paused, and then responded. 'Let's go get clothes quickly first.'

'Yeah, OK.' She gripped my wrist and jogged into the clothing shop on the opposite side of the main hall. 'Hello there, and welcome to the Ellion clothing shop, the best place to shop for the things you wear' said the Asari enthusiastically behind the counter.

'Hi. I'm looking for tops' said Sam.

'Ah, they'll be near the corner of the shop, towards the mirrors and changing rooms, of course.'

'Thanks.' I followed Sam as she quickly stumbled over to clothes. 'Now. Which one should I pick?'

'I don't know!' exclaimed I. 'I'm not you!'

'Yeah, but you know me better than me at the moment.' I sighed, and pointed out an almost skin tight top with black shoulders and white accents with a thick black line searing through the front of the garment. 'Yeah. That looks nice.' She grabbed it and walked into the changing booth. 'Wait for me' she whispered as she slid the curtain across. Not too much time passed before she stepped out in her new top. 'Oh my god, you look fucking beautiful.'

'Thanks. I like it' she said, gazing at the mirror and then back at me. 'Come on' I said frantically, 'get that off and get it so we can shop properly.'

'OK, OK.' My lover took her top off and slipped into her normal one, and then brought it over to the counter and bought it; it wasn't too expensive.

We rushed into other shops and searched for things, and then got out and walked along the hall towards the bay. I had gotten a lot of things to decorate my cabin, and Sam had done the same, but she also got a few things for the kitchen.

Before we could leave, an Asari stopped us by the elevator. 'Stop. I know you' she whispered, looking at my face. White war paint lined the bottoms of her eyes, and she wore yellow armour. 'Huh?' I asked, rightly confused.

'I know you, I've seen you before.'

'What do you mean?' asked Sam.

'Nothing. I just wanted to give you some advice; learn how to use a gun properly.'

'Hmm, OK' I replied, walking off, confused at what just happened.

Back on the ship, I was in my cabin, sitting on my bed, and Sam was just putting her new top away in the wardrobe. Once she was done, she walked over to me. 'So, I bet you're feeling stressed' she said, placing her hands on my shoulder, beginning to massage them.

'Yep.'

'Well, then. Let's change that' she said, smiling devilishly.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning. Staring over towards Sam, I noticed that she was awake.

'Oh. How long have you been awake?' I asked tentatively, trying not to be too loud.

'A good few minutes. Why?'

'Just wondering.' Shuffling my body, I rolled over to face her.

'You okay?' asked my lover. Feeling her cool breath on my neck made me quiver slightly. 'In all honesty, I'm not.'

'Why?'

''Cause of that Asari woman, you know? From yesterday on the Citadel.'

'Oh, no' Sam began, placing her soft comforting grip on my covered chest, 'don't worry about her. She was just a crazy bitch.' Thinking about that comment, I waited before responding. 'Yes, I suppose you're right' I shrivelled my nose to eliminate the itch on it and then frantically sat up and breathed slowly. 'Look' she said, leaning over to me and grabbing my now exposed shoulder, 'like I said, don't worry about her.' She waited, and then and then she presumably remembered something. 'Ah!' she gasped, hopping out of the bed and along to the assortment of bags scattered across the side of the room. 'Oh yeah, the stuff!' Slowly, I stood up and sleepily stumbled over to her. She rummaged around in the plastic carrier bags for a while before she pulled out a wooden picture frame. 'What is it?' I asked, wandered up behind her – I couldn't see the item fully. She turned to me and held it up.

'It's a picture frame!'

'Nice. I assume you want us to take a picture together?'

'Yeah! Come on.' She gripped my arm and pulled me into the centre of the room. Sam then pulled up her arm, switched her omni-tool on and took a picture of us both. 'Good, now. Let me process the picture while you shower.' I nodded in response and jogged into the en-suite.

A while later, both my lover and I were down in the kitchen – so were Chris and Aela. 'So, Chris. What did you get at the Citadel yesterday?' I asked inquisitively.

'Oh, nothing much.'

'How 'bout you Aela?'

'I just got a few things for myself.'

'Oh shit!' yelled Sam from next to me.

'What? What is it?!' asked I loudly.

'I forgot, a while ago – before I got on the ship – I was going to visit my friend on the Citadel!'

'Fuck, will the person still be OK if you went there now?'

'Yeah I think so.'

'Well … what are you waiting for? Go!' She paused.

'I don't want to go by myself!' she retorted. Waiting for a while, Chris finally broke the silence by speaking. 'I'll go with you.'

'You will?' enquired Sam.

'Yeah, sure.'

'I'll come too' spoke I.

'No, no. You don't have to' she uttered. 'You probably have more important things to do.'

'Nope; no, I don't.' My girlfriend sighed and accepted. 'Fine. Come on. Quickly, let's go.' Chris, Sam and I set off towards the bridge, and I heard the loud sigh come from Aela. As we walked past the living room, Ella yelled from inside. 'Where are you three going?' she inquired.

'The Citadel' replied I.

When we got there, we had walked to the apartments and where now outside a cluster of them. Sam lead the three of us. As we strolled, I noticed a familiar figure; it was the Asari. Before I could point her out, she began to walk over to Sam, Chris and I. 'Oh, for fuck sake' I exclaimed.

'No, no. Listen, about yesterday …'

'No, _you _listen. Who the fuck are …?' Sooner than I could finish, several figures leapt out of an alleyway a while away and a bullet fired past the Asari's head, penetrating Chris' skull. 'Oh, shit!' I yelled as I watched his limp body fall to the floor. 'Quick, come with me!' yelled the stalker. She tried to grab my arm, but I shifted away. 'No! You bitch!'

'Please! You are both in danger!' I thought about it, and then frantically looked at Sam and then back. 'Come on, Sam.'

'About time' exclaimed the Asari, 'run!' she grabbed my arm and pulled me along and down an alleyway.

Several jumps and avoidances later, we stopped at a dead end; out of breath and tired. 'Who … the fuck … are you?' I finally managed to squeeze out after several moments of pain in my chest.

'You are right to be concerned, and I am sorry for your loss.'

'You have no idea, so fuck you!'

'If you really want to know, meet me at Heathrow Spaceport in London, England, Earth. By the way, my name is Irri Thorn.' Before I could respond, Irri clambered up on of the buildings and jogged off.

When we had gotten back on the ship, Sam and I wandered down the corridor and walked past the living room; and – essentially – Aela and Ella. 'So what did you do? And where's Chris?'

'Long story.'

'We have time.'

Back up in the cabin, we had told the rest of what happened, and Sam and I were resting together, speechless. 'I can't believe …' began Sam, but I stopped her.

'I'm going to go to Earth.'

'Wait, what?!' exclaimed my lover.

'I'm going. I don't care.'

'But … she got Chris killed.'

'She seems to think we're in danger. If we are, the least I want to know is what we're in danger from.'

'Look, let's clear our minds and we'll talk about it in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Let me know my sending me either a review or PM if you want smutt at the end of the chapter. K thanks bye!**

'Wake up, Laura. Wake up!' spoke a soft voice from over me. I turned over and opened my eyes sleepily to see Sam. 'What, what is it?'

'Well, if you want to go to Earth, then now is the time.'

'Well, that's the thing' I began, turning my entire body over to face my lover, 'I want you to come with me.'

'What?!' she exclaimed in response.

'Yes. I want you to come with me. Please.'

'But … she fucking killed Chris!'

'Yeah, but don't you want to feel safe?' She sighed, and then I cut in. 'Hey, if you aren't doing it for her, do it for me. Please.'

'OK. OK. Just … don't expect me to be civil.'

'I won't. Just don't try and kill everyone in there.'

'I'll try not to. Promise.' I sat up, and then eventually stood up. 'Right, come on then. You can go in the shower first.'

'Well' Sam replied, stepping out of the bed and wandered up to me, 'we could have a shower … together.'

'But … you sure you want to? I mean, after Chris and everything?'

'Yeah, to wash the stress and grief away.'

'OK, if you're sure.''

We hopped out of the shower, feeling refreshed but at the same time exhausted. 'That was fun, now go!' I gave her a gentle shove towards the elevator, and then strolled over to the wardrobe, grabbing a thin hooded outfit and some trousers, as well as some casual shoes.

I travelled down to the kitchen and looked at Sam. 'You ready?' she asked.

'Yep' replied I. My lover followed me as we cruised to Earth.

Sam and I left the ship and had parked it in the spaceport. We walked around for a while before finding Irri again. 'Took you long enough' she uttered as we wandered up to her.

'Sorry. So, what do we do now?'

'Follow me.' She stood upright and lead us to a brick red car. We sat in and the Asari lead us to a large structure. 'Are we here?' enquired Sam.

'Yes. Come on.' She beckoned us to follow her; we did so. We all walked up to the locked door. Irri placed her hand on a sensor by the side, and the door slid wide open. As we entered, a stocky Batarian gazed at us. 'Who are the humans?' he asked in his deep gravelly voice.

'Guests.'

She stopped in a huge hall, and then stopped us and carried on up the stairs. The Asari stood next to two Turians and a Quarian. 'Laura Green. Samantha Taylor.'

'I prefer Sam, by the way' exclaimed my lover. Irri, looked at her, and then continued. 'Sam Taylor. Laura – Caucasian, American, 22. Sam – Asian, American, 23. Both of you, are you ready for your tests?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nothing was said about tests.'

'Well. Members of our guild must be nimble, good in a fire fight and good under pressure. We must put you through tests to try these skills. Are you ready?' Sam and I waited before nodding. 'OK, then. There is a button in front of you – on the wall. Press it.' Wandered to the button, Sam followed me and we pressed the button together.

We were suddenly transported to a large long corridor. The floor was practically gone, all there were were metal beams and plates of floor. Irri's voice came through from somewhere. 'The first test – agility. It is simple. Get from the place where you are now to the end to go into the next test. Go!' I left Sam to do it herself. Beginning to sprint, I leapt onto one of the beams, twirling around and ending up on the top of it. I then hopped down to another platform.

After a while, both my lover and I were close to the end. From a safe platform, I glanced left and saw Sam about to leap; but I knew she was going to miss, so I swung from a girder and landed on Sam's side. I turned around and stretched my hand out. My lover leapt and gripped my hand; I pulled her up, and we crossed the last gap to the next door.

Out of breath, Sam and I both grabbed out knees and tried to catch it. Once we had done so, we both stepped into the next room.

'The next test – usefulness in a fire fight. Go!' We were suddenly teleported into a battle arena. Assault rifles materialised in our hands. 'Cover, now!' I yelled to Sam. My partner and I pushed ourselves against the wall in front of us. About 5 enemies started firing at us, and all we could do was fire back. Sam fired several shots, hitting two of our adversaries. I did the same and hit one in the head, killing him instantly. A frantic rush of bullets later, we had killed them all and were transported to the final stage.

'The last test – strength under pressure.' We were teleported into a long hallway, and several horrible memories from our pasts were revealed. Looking over to my lover, I gripped her hand and forced out a smile. We walked together through the corridor of horridness to the end, and then we were transported into a small area with just Irri, Sam and I.

We were on the floor, tired; exhausted. 'Get up' demanded the Asari. We did as she asked and raised ourselves to our feet. 'You have survived through the endeavours we had set, so you are now qualified to join the guild. We will call on you when you need you again.'

'We have friends that we live with' began Sam, 'shall we tell them to come here?'

'Yes. Just tell them to come where you came. I will wait in the same place. As for you two, I have this.' She handed us some clothes. 'Change in the rooms over there.' Irri pointed to some cubicles at the side of the room.

Once we had changed, we stepped out of the changing rooms and strolled over to Irri. 'Ah! You look nice!' Sam glanced at me, and I did the same. The robes were skin tight, with a black chain mail look. It came halfway up our necks, and shoulder pads covered our shoulders. A small belt wrapped around our waist, and we had boots on our feet. We had a small chest plate that attached around our back. On the back was an small oxygen tank – presumably to help us when we are off world.

'OK. This outfit – while keeping you mobile – still offers you protection. Go on, take it home.' We did as she said and walked back to the spaceport. We hopped onto our ship; but we didn't leave as we would need to persuade Ella and Aela to go to Irri.

Once we were on the ship, after a bit of persuasion we had managed to convince our friends to meet with Irri, and Sam and I were alone. Sam had to yell from the bed for me to hear her, as I was in the bathroom, throwing the outfit in the wash and getting into my casual clothes. Stepping out in my normal outfit, Sam crooked a finger; calling me over. I did as she asked and came over to her. She slowly grabbed me and hauled me down onto the bed. Turning me around, she continued to massage my shoulders. 'You've had a lot of stress today. I'm here to take that stress away.' Jerking my head towards her, I uttered 'there are other ways.'


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke, my lover – Sam – was already out of bed, as she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Yawning, I stretched over and reached near the bedside desk because I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and pulled it closer to my face. It read:

'Just downstairs in the living room,

come down when you're ready.

Sam, X'

Placing it back down on the counter, I slowly stood up, stretched and walked over to the elevator. I zoomed down and landed on the 2nd floor.

Waltzing down the corridor and into the front room, I saw Sam on the sofa. She turned her head to look at me. 'Oh hey. You're finally awake.'

'Yeah' I replied, wandering into the space and squatting down next to my partner; 'what time is it?' She gazed at the clock on the wall, and then looked back at me. 'About 2:00'

'Oh, shit. I must've been tired. How long have you been awake?'

'About half an hour. Anyway, did you sleep well?'

'Yeah' I said, looking at the same show she did.

'Oh yeah' Sam started, reaching for her laptop to the side of the sofa, pulling it into her lap. 'Aela and Ella messaged me, they said that they're on the Citadel and they're getting a load of miscellaneous stuff.'

'OK.' Suddenly I remembered something in the back of my mind. 'Ooh, I remember now. Could you message them saying that I wanted to set up a dinner with all of us and Irri, to – you know – clear the air?'

'Yeah, sure.' Sam looked down at her device and started typing. 'While you do that, I'll get some breakfast for myself. Have you had any?'

'Yeah, I made some waffles. Want some?'

'Yeah why not?' I started, standing up.

'They're in the kitchen, in the fridge, next to the milk.' I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding the waffles where Sam had left them, next to the milk. Grasping the waffles on the plate, I hauled it closer to my face and placed it on the counter-top above me. I slammed the fridge door shut and took out a fork from one of the cabinets overhead. Then I picked up the plate of food and carried it into the front room. 'No, no. If you really want to relax, go up to the bedroom. I'll let you have some peace.'

'Oh. OK. Thanks.' I walked into the elevator and travelled up to my quarters. I left the space and trotted down the staircase onto the main bedroom.

I positioned my food next to my computer and relaxed in my chair. Turning in my chair, I decided to turn on my laptop and search for the latest news before digging into the prepared waffles. It didn't take me that long to finish my breakfast. When I did, I swivelled around in my chair a couple of times before hopping out of the seat and bringing down the plate.

Putting it in the dishwasher, I stumbled into the living room. Surprisingly, Sam was still there. She gazed over at me and locked her eyes on mine. 'Hey' she said, jumping out of her relaxed position and tiptoeing over to me; 'you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?'

'In all honesty, not really.'

'Oh. Well … why don't you stay home from the meal with everyone?'

'No, I don't have …'

'If you aren't feeling to good, then you need to get rest.' I waited for a while before replying. 'OK; but just because I'm not going doesn't mean you aren't. Do you promise to go?' She sighed, and then promised she would. 'Good.'

'Now, Laura. Go get some rest, I'll be fine.' Passing my lover, I stumbled over to the elevator and zoomed up to my cabin. I left it and stepped into my bedroom, slowly wandered over to my bed and falling in it. Without taking hardly any time, in fact – almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a long deep sleep.

A while later, I woke up, head clear but vision blurry. Sitting up, my head felt surprisingly light, but I continued on. I sat up in my bed, shook my head for a while and then fully straightened my body, stood up and strongly strolled over to the mirror. Standing still, I gazed at my reflection and frowned. My skin was pale, almost grey in complexion. 'Great, brilliant. I look like a fucking re-animated corpse.'

Before I could even attempt to sit back down in the bed, Sam stumbled into my room. 'Oh, no no no. Get back in bed …'

'I was! I was about to!' She pushed me down the room and into bed. I fell on my back onto the soft bed. My lover sat back on the end of the bed and began to speak to me. 'Right. We're about to go.'

'Ooh, have fun!'

'Thanks. Just remember, get some rest! Bye!' She stood back up again and walked off. When she disappeared out of sight, I slammed my head against the pillow and fell back to sleep.

Once again, I woke up later to the loud sound of Sam making the bedroom door slide open. 'Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?'

'No, no. I was practically awake anyway.'

'Well' she said, walking over to me and sitting on the end of the bed, 'I spoke to Irri about it and she said the she reckons its the sign that the new threat she talked about was coming.'

'Oh, well, we already know that.'

'I know. Bit of pointless information. Anyway; it's probably just a cold' she spoke, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes burst open, a horrible image in my head of the galaxy falling to the new foes. Shaking my head, I turned over to the bedside table and reached to the button on the side of the clock. Holding it down, it lit up the small glass surface for a time before turning off again; it was 11:00 in the morning. I waited for a while before jumping out of bed and wandering over to the en-suite. Behind me, Sam gazed up at me. 'What are you doing?'

'Just getting ready.'

'Ready for what?' she asked.

'To see Irri about this illness.' Walking into the shower, I switched it on and cleaned my body. I hopped out and stumbled over to the wardrobe. 'So' started Sam, stepping out of bed, 'you feeling any better?'

'Yep. Slightly' responded I, changing into my uniform.

'Good. You look it' uttered my lover, walking over to me and pecking me on the cheek before I left.

I walked from the elevator through the kitchen into the bridge and zoomed into the spaceport by the base. Once I got there, I left the ship and stepped out onto the metal floors; everyone was staring at my outfit. I ignored them all and carried onto the base, where I met the door keeper. 'Who … oh, it's you. Come on in' a few moments passed before he finally opened the door. 'Thanks' I spoke, traipsing over to the main hall where – luckily – Irri was there. She looked up from her tablet and locked her stare on me. 'Ah! Laura, welcome!' she exclaimed, jogging down the stairs. 'Hi.'

'Sam, she mentioned yesterday about the illness …'

'Yes, that's what I came here to talk to you about.'

'That's good because I wanted to speak to you about that too.'

'OK' I started, 'you go first.'

'Right. I assume she told you that it was just a sign of them arriving.'

'Yeah?'

'Well … that was kind of true, but it usually means that they are quite close.'

'How close?'

'I'm never sure. Anyway, I also wanted to speak to you about biotics.'

'Well, I've already got some.'

'No, no. Follow me.' She beckoned for me to follow her, and I did. Irri lead me to a small room just off the side of the main hall. 'Here, take these' she handed me small azure pellets. They felt cold in my hands. 'Eat them. Wash it down with these.' She also handed me a glass of water. With the one hand, I tipped down the pills and with the other I sipped some water. Nothing happened. 'Was something supposed to happen?'

'Yes, it will eventually. Just wait for it to kick in.' All of a sudden, a large muscular Krogan stumbled into the room. 'Do you mind?' asked the Asari sarcastically.

'Sorry, madame, but the Myrians have reached one of Saturn's moons, Titan.'

'They're that close already?'

'Wait wait wait, Myrians? What the fuck are they?'

'They're the new race, the new threat.'

'Oh, OK. Hold on. What about my friends?' She paused, and then replied.

'OK. We'll stay back here with everyone else, upgrade their biotics, and then meet you on Titan.'

'I go by myself?'

'Yes, you'll have to. We won't be long. Take your gun' she handed me an small assault rifle and a pistol. 'Go!' I nodded and rushed back to the ship. Once I was back on, I notified everyone to go to Irri and waited until they left the ship.

After they did, I flew the ship to Saturn's moon and docked it. I hopped out of the ship and met with a group of mercenaries. 'Get down!' yelled the one closest to me. I did as he said and crouched behind a chest high wall. 'What are you all doing here?' I yelled under the sound of gunfire. 'We were stationed here after a large tsunami, but we didn't know this was going to go down. Who are you anyway?'

'That's not important.' Waiting for a while, I saw a group of quick ships zoom next to the Oregon, and everyone left the ship. Irri shot from the transport as well as she could, but it didn't work.

They all sprinted over to me and sat behind cover. 'That was quick' spoke I.

'I know' replied Ella.

'OK. I have a plan' began Irri, 'Sam and Laura come with me. Ella, go with the soldiers and Aela, you stay back here and help us out with your tech skills.' They all agreed, and I followed Sam and Irri over to some cover closer to the Myrians. 'Start shooting' I yelled. Aiming my pistol over the metal block, I began to fire at the enemies. Not too long later, Aela spoke into the communicators. 'OK. I've found where to go. The tower in front of you should have a control panel at the top. Once you get to that, flick every single fucking button and it'll shoot of an EMP.'

'OK' spoke Irri, 'let's get up to that tower.'

We headed along to the entrance of the tall structure, but several Myrians were guarding the door. Sam and I crouched behind one bit of cover, and Irri sat beside the entrance. Gazing over to the Asari, she motioned with her hands a countdown; 3, 2, 1. Once the countdown was over, she rushed in and pinned one to the floor, Sam ran in started shooting frantically, and I forced a stasis on the two remaining robots. Once Irri was done with the one on the ground, she aimed up and shot the last two in stasis.

'Come on, follow me' spoke Irri. We carried on up the stairs until we reached the controls. Sam walked over to the panel and – as Aela demanded – flicked every button. Eventually, the aerial sent out a blue EMP pulse, switching off all remaining foes. 'Good. Now, let's get back …' Out of the blue, a large figure smashed through the roof and knocked me against the wall and smashed Sam against the stairs.

This figure was similar to the rest of the Myrians; the only difference was he was slightly bulkier. He had metal skin as the rest and a metal helmet covering his whole face. More of the same features were glowing orange eyes as well as glowing – what looked like – veins. His boots were connected to his legs. On his right arm was a small blade that seemed to open up into a longer titian-coloured glowing blade.

'You're coming with me' he exclaimed in his deep voice. He picked Irri up by the throat and opened what seemed to be a wormhole. The figure stepped into it and it closed behind him. 'Shit!' I yelled, jogging and picking up Sam. I helped her up the stairs before speaking into my communicator. 'Aela, Ella. We have a problem.'

Back on the ship, we were having a debate. 'We have to get her now!' yelled Sam.

'No, no. We need to rest, and then go after her' replied Ella. After a while of debating, we all agreed on resting and then going after her tommorow.


End file.
